Fun in the Kitchen
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Giselle makes food in the kitchen.
1. Mashed Potatoes

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Summary: Giselle makes mashed potatoes.

Giselle twirled her way into the kitchen because she was very hungry. For some odd reason, she felt like mashed potatoes. It could have been the fact that she had been watching cooking shows for most of the day.

The thought of having some creamy mashed potatoes made her drool. So she went into the kitchen. "Well gosh, I don't know how to make mashed potatoes!" she said aloud.

Giselle went over to the window and opened it. She opened her mouth and sang her enchanting aria. Her aria would bring animals of all sorts. Unfortunately because she lived in New York, the animals tended to be birds of all sorts and rats. Maybe a squirrel, but there were plenty of bugs.

All the above mentioned animals assembled into the kitchen where Giselle was. She smiled at her friends and did one of her happy twirls. "My friends," she whispered to them, "I am very hungry and I need your help."

The animals nodded or made some sort of sound letting her know that they were agreeing. "I need to make mashed potatoes," she continued, "The only ingredient I know are potatoes! Can you help?"

The rats went over to the pantry and got out the potatoes. Giselle hummed as she peeled the potatoes and then the birds went to get some milk and the butter and salt. Unfortunately, the birds dropped the milk and it got all over the place. Giselle gasped and went to go get cleaning supplies. The ruckus in the kitchen had woken up Morgan and her father. Morgan came running into the kitchen in her pajamas. "Giselle? What are you doing?" Morgan asked rubbing her eyes.

"Morgan! What a surprise!" Giselle giggled as she was cleaning the floor.

Morgan's eyes widened as she saw all the animals in the kitchen. "What's going on here?" she whispered.

"We're making mashed potatoes!" Giselle twirled again, "Isn't that magical?"

Robert appeared next to Morgan and he began to scream at the sight of all of the animals. He opened the doors and the windows and shooed them out. "Giselle, what are you doing?" Robert asked as the last animal left the building.

"I was making mashed potatoes," Giselle sounded disappointed as she fell to the ground.

"You know we have instant mashed potatoes? Right?" Robert reminded her.

Giselle broke into a huge smile as she opened the cabinet and of course there was a tub of instant mashed potatoes! "Will you all have some with me?" Giselle gave Robert the sad puppy face.

"Fine, but please don't make it a habit to make mashed potatoes at 3 am."

In less then five minutes, the three were curled up on the couch eating mashed potatoes. Robert kissed Giselle and she threw some potatoes at him. "Food fight!" laughed Morgan as she chucked some at both Giselle and Robert.

So they threw mashed potatoes at each other. And guess who had to clean it up? That's right! You guessed it! THE ANIMALS!

The end


	2. Fruit Salad

Author's Note: I don't own anything. This was going to be a one shot, however due to demand more shall be added.

"Good morning Morgan and Robert!" chirped Giselle as she twirled over to them.

"Hiya Giselle," smiled Morgan.

"Good morning Giselle," greeted Robert as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm making breakfast!" she sang to them.

Morgan's eyes widened in amazement and Robert looked at Morgan. "What's for breakfast?" asked Robert.

"Fruit salad!" she giggled as she randomly picked up a bowl of fruit.

"I don't like fruit salad," Morgan pouted.

"I'm sure Giselle's fruit salad is better then Nancy's," Robert reassured Morgan.

"You two go get ready while I make it."

Edward and Morgan left the kitchen and Giselle went to go make a fruit salad. She began to observe the fruit and held it in her hands. She wanted to make sure that none of it tasted gross, so every time she decided on a fruit, she would take a bite. She picked apples, grapes, oranges, bananas, pineapple, kiwis, and various types of melons. "All right, now that I have the fruit, I WISH I HAD A FRUIT SALAD!" she called to the sky.

She stared long and hard at the fruit and nothing was happening. "Ahem, I wish I had a fruit salad!" she called again hoping someone heard her.

Alas nothing happened and Giselle pouted. Morgan came running into the kitchen and when she saw Giselle, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Wishing for fruit salad," Giselle replied.

"You can't wish for it! You have to make it."

"Oh."

"Here, let me help you!"

Morgan went over to the drawer and pulled out a peeler and a knife to cut the fruit. She slowly showed Giselle how to cut the fruit and once Giselle understood how it was done she cut the fruit. Giselle was really slow cutting the fruit and she hummed a song she had heard on the radio. Once the fruit was done, she put it into a bowl. She turned to face Morgan and she gave her a thumbs up. "Okay Morgan, now what?"

"The secret ingredient!"

"What's that?"

"I have no idea. DADDY!"

"Yes Morgan?"

"Can you put in the secret ingredient in the fruit salad?"

Robert smiled and went into a drawer and pulled out the secret ingredient. He measured it out and put it in the fruit salad. He went over to the refrigerator and pulled out another secret ingredient. Once everything was together, Giselle pulled out a wooden spoon and began to stir everything all together. It was finished and she began to portion it out.

Morgan looked at the fruit and hesitantly and then took a bite. "It's delicious!" she smiled as she finished her bowl, "May I have more?"

Robert laughed and said, "That's a first. Asking for more fruit! What's next? More veggies?"

Morgan gave her father a horrified look.


	3. Pasta

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

"Giselle, would you please put a pot of water on for some pasta?" asked Robert from the other side of the kitchen.

"Of course Robert!" she smiled.

Giselle pranced around the kitchen to try and find a pot and she opened several cabinets. She finally found the perfect pot for the pasta and she went over to the sink. Giselle carefully turned on the water and then put it on the stove. She tried to turn on the front burner and it wasn't working. "If the stove isn't working, pull out a match," Morgan told Giselle as she came walking into the kitchen.

Without a moment to lose, Giselle pulled out the matches. She pulled one from the package. She flicked it along the side and it lit up. "OOOH! How pretty!" gasped Giselle as she brought it to the stove.

Giselle stared at the oven and giggled. She took another match and lit it. She saw a candle and she lit it. "Can I touch it?" she asked.

"You'll burn yourself," Robert answered as he went to another cabinet to pull out some pasta.

When the water had finally reached a boil, Robert dumped in the pasta and added a pinch of salt. He slowly stirred it and went over to Giselle. He kissed her neck and then his phone was ringing. "Oh Giselle, could you watch the pasta for me?" he asked.

She nodded and he went to go answer his phone. Giselle leaned over the pot of pasta and stared at it. Morgan was laughing at Giselle and Giselle didn't know why. Robert had asked her to watch the pasta and that is exactly what she was doing. Robert came in a few minutes later and the water was boiling over. "Giselle, I thought I asked you to watch the pasta!"

"I was! I was staring at it!"

Robert smacked his head and said, "Next time, just stir it occasionally, and if it boils over turn it down."

Giselle felt like she was going to cry and Robert gave her a hug. "It's okay, you don't need to get upset!" he smiled.

Giselle smiled at Robert and whispered, "I'm sorry!"

So they had their pasta and all was well.


	4. Popcorn

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Giselle hummed to herself as she was looking in the pantry. She was hungry and she wanted a snack, but what to eat! There were so many choices…so many delicious choices. She then suddenly saw something that caught her eye. Something that she had never seen before. "P- Pop- corn!" she said allowed.

She giggled as she pulled it out. "Morgan!" she called.

Morgan came running into the kitchen. "What's this?" Giselle asked.

"It's popcorn!"

"What's popcorn?"

Morgan's jaw dropped as she said, "You've never heard of popcorn?"

"No."

"Um, it's corn…and it pops!"

"That sounds magical!" giggled Giselle, "How do I cook it?"

"Put it in the microwave!"

Giselle was about to put it in the microwave when Morgan stopped her. "You forgot to take off the plastic!"

"Oh!"

Giselle took off the plastic and then tried to put it in. "You put the wrong side up!"

Giselle sighed as she flipped the popcorn bag in the microwave. She shut it and then looked at the microwave again. "I've got it from here."

Morgan ran back to the tv to watch her favorite cartoons. Giselle pushed the button that said popcorn on the microwave. It began to slowly rise and Giselle giggled and clapped her hands in delight. "Yay!" she cheered as the bag began to rise and she heard the pop noise.

Time went by and suddenly Morgan came running back into the kitchen. "Is something burning?" she asked.

Giselle looked at the microwave and opened the popcorn bag. It was burnt. Giselle began to cry. "It's okay! Don't cry! Daddy does it all the time."

Giselle chucked the bag into the garbage. "I want popcorn!"


	5. Nachos

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Giselle was watching Morgan put some chips onto a plate. "Morgan, what are you making?" Giselle asked as she skipped around the kitchen.

"Nachos," beamed Morgan.

"What are nachos?"

"It's chips with melted cheese. Would you like to try a chip?"

Giselle carefully took the chip and she took a little bite out of it. "It's so delicious and salty! I love it!" Giselle announced as she went to go eat more chips.

Morgan went to look for some cheddar cheese in the fridge and she couldn't find it. She moved a few things around before she finally found it. When she came back, she looked to see Giselle stuffing her face with chips. Morgan laughed and Giselle laughed as she set down the bag. "All gone," smiled Giselle.

"What?" Morgan laughed as she thought Giselle was joking.

"All gone!" repeated Giselle.

Morgan went to look at the chip bag and of course they were all gone. Giselle felt sick all of the sudden. "Why did you eat all of the chips?" asked Morgan.

"On the bag, it said something about how you couldn't eat just one of them. I wanted to prove them wrong!"

Morgan led Giselle to the bathroom and Giselle stayed there for a while until Robert got home. Morgan had to explain what had happened. Giselle never touched another chip for a long time.


End file.
